


Second Chance at Love

by CoffeeScentedPurpleHighliter



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Single Parents, Widowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeScentedPurpleHighliter/pseuds/CoffeeScentedPurpleHighliter
Summary: Life isn't easy or fair. Tai and Sora have both known this as they combat single parenthood due to tragedy. When they meet each other again after a few years of losing contact with one another, sparks are revived and they find comfort and love in each other. Taiora. Alternate Universe.
Relationships: Takenouchi Sora/Original Male Character, Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1 : Cherry Blossoms and Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Damn it, brain, why do this to me now? I've got like three stories that need updates, especially The Wild Boy of Alola, since that one hasn't been updated in a year. And you have the outright gall to give me this idea to write down. Well, I'm also at fault too for accepting this faustian deal. Eh, I suppose it isn't all too bad. I provide some content for my fellow Taiora fans. ^^ You guys rock!
> 
> So here's the summary :
> 
> "Life isn't easy or fair. Tai and Sora have both known this as they combat single parenthood due to tragedy. When they meet each other again after a few years of losing contact with one another, sparks are revived and they find comfort and love in each other. Taiora. Alternate Universe. Short fanfiction."
> 
> This story is going to be pretty short compared to my other 'longer' works, like four chapters, maybe five. This one will be pretty sad at some points. Though it will have a happy ending. I won't give too many details.

**Chapter 1 : Cherry Blossoms and Candles**

* * *

The sensation that aroused thirty-five-year-old Taichi "Tai" Kamiya from his slumber was the warmth of the morning summer sun that peaked through the shutters. A small moan escaped his lips as he clutched his pillow slightly. He subconsciously realized he was lying on his stomach, the bedsheets tangled around his legs and waist. The fan was still turned on and rotating, letting out a cool breeze on Tai's direction occasionally. He drowsily blinked open his dark brown eyes.

Tai untangled the bedsheets from himself and slowly allowed himself to get up, stretching his body like a tomcat of sorts. His eyesight finally cleared as he allowed himself to survey his room a bit.

He briefly glanced into the small mirror, fixing his dark brown hair slightly to his liking in the process. He still retained the gravity-defying hair he had for as long as anyone could remember. He had no plans to cut it again in the foreseeable future. The one time he cut it short was freshman year in college and he felt so _bald_ , so self-conscious. He vowed to never do it again and was secretly delighted to see his hair grow back by graduation. A cool breeze from the fan hit Tai's body, completely naked in this morning. Tai felt a shiver down his spine, made his way there and turned it off, the services no longer needed for now.

Tai glanced into the digital clock where in bright red letters it read : 7:30 A.M. _Pretty early for a regular Friday where I'm not working_. Tai thought to himself in dry amusement. _At least my shift is over for now so I've got a few full days with Miki._ Miki was still asleep most likely which gave Tai a bit of solitude to prepare himself. He made his bed, making sure it was neatly done. As he briefly glanced at it, Tai was surprised to feel a pang of sadness at his heart. He hadn't felt that short but sharp sadness in at least a year, making him believe he had it under control.

The king-sized bed was traditionally made for two people, for a loving couple to have their intimate moments there. Sadly, for the past five years, give or take, Tai was the one occupant of the bed. The only exception was the occasional moment Miki had a nightmare, which had become increasingly common to Tai's concern, and she'd end up sleeping with him. He often used to cruelly trick himself into thinking there was someone else with him in that bed, only to lift his hand and see he was alone. The only thing that kept him from breaking down on those days were his daughter's cries to be fed or have her diaper changed.

Tai put on a clean pair of black-colored boxers for modesty purposes in the case that Miki was awake and needed something. "Time to get this day started", the brunet said out loud to no one in particular. He grabbed a clean change of clothing and headed for the showers, briefly passing by his daughter's room. He heard the faintest sound of light snoring causing himself to smile a bit. _You can sleep through an entire storm, Miki_.

After a quick shower, Tai headed downstairs to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast for him and Miki when she woke up. Their home was actually an apartment, on the fifth floor. It wasn't spacious, not that Tai needed much space to begin with anyway, but it definitely was home. A nice comfortable place. The living room consisted of a couch and a love-seat, the couch being able to convert itself into a bed if necessary, and a TV. Photos of family members and friends adorned the walls, the biggest one of Miki on her first birthday, a huge grin on her face and her eyes shining with joy.

One photo however stood out among them, standing off in a corner, seated in a desk. Surrounded by unlit candles, at least one of them had wax dripping, and cherry blossoms.

A photo of a woman smiling warmly. Her strawberry-blonde hair was cut shoulder-length in a bob of sorts. Her grayish blue eyes were warm and lively behind the white-rimmed glasses she had on. Her cheeks were rosy against her pearly skin, the hue of life. She was dressed in a white wedding dress that hugged her features.

"Morning, Sakura…" Tai murmured gently as he saw the photo, a sad smile on his face, before heading to the kitchen and making breakfast.

It hadn't always been only Tai and Miki (and Agumon and Betamon whenever they could visit from the Digital World) in this apartment. For a brief while, Mizuki "Miki" Kamiya was blessed with two loving parents. Tai met Sakura in their last year of high school. Initially starting out as simply friends, it didn't take long for the two develop feelings for one another. They began dating full-term by the time they were around twenty-one and by the time they were twenty-five, they had married in a small ceremony. Sakura announced she was pregnant with Miki on Tai's 29th birthday to everyone. Miki came into the world on October 6, 2017, at eight-nineteen in the morning. Things were going wonderful. Tai felt truly blessed.

Then tragedy snatched Sakura up with no warning. Sakura was driving home from visiting her younger sister, Miki was on the back seat, taking a nap. A group of idiotic, stupid frat boys driving under the influence had crashed their car with her. Miki, and two of the four young men (including the driver) survived with a few scrapes but Sakura and two of the men, one on the 'death seat' were very critical. Tai had rushed to the hospital, and his heart dropped at seeing Sakura in such a state.

The doctors did all that they could, Tai didn't blame them. In the end, fate had different plans for the family. Sakura died on March 10, 2018 at three-ten in the afternoon, surrounded by her husband and doctors. The man in the other car, seated in the death seat also died an hour before while the other critically injured one was paralyzed from the waist down. To say that Tai was distraught for his wife's death was an understatement. The doctors went on and on how sorry they were for Tai over his loss, something he thought bitterly, _Sorry isn't going to bring my wife of five years, is it?_

It was only when he came home in his cold, lonely apartment, Miki still in the hospital to recover, that he broke down into tears. He was huddled into his bed, slightly hugging Sakura's nightgown close to her to smell her scent of sour apple.

_How do you tell your sister-in-law that her sister, her remaining living relative and the one she idolized and looked up to, has died?_

_How do you tell your parents and younger sister that the woman they viewed as a daughter and an older sister will no longer come home?_

_How do you tell your daughter when she's older and wiser that her mother was killed before she could have any memories of her mom?_

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't find any sense to this. She was only 30 years old. 30 years old for God's sake! She shouldn't have to die because of some asshole wanting to be edgy and so cool. Five years ago, they spent their honeymoon in the United Kingdom, enjoying the sights, eating a lovely dinner, sharing a few intimate moments in their hotel room. The rest of 2018 was painful. His first birthday without her, Miki's first birthday that she'd never be able to see, the first Christmas without her.

Tai did not consider himself a very religious man. He didn't have a bible and had stopped going to church, at the very least weekly, ever since he moved out of his parents' house. Heck, he was still surprised to this day that Sakura managed to convince him to get married in a church. However, if there was a God, Tai thanked the higher up in the sky for sparing his daughter and giving her a chance to live. And he was willing to keep going for her sake. It was still a bit painful to watch his daughter grow without her mother by her side but he was willing to be both her father and mother for as long as he lived.

The father then heard feet shuffling, breaking out of his brief thoughts. Tai turned around, briefly pausing his breakfast-making.

He came face to face with grayish-blue colored eyes, looking up at him. Her dark brown hair was tied into two little side tails that were poofy, partly due to bedhead and due to how her hair naturally was. She had a Moana blanket around her shoulders like a shawl, over her kitty-cat shirt-and-short PJ combo.

"Hey, Miki! Good morning!" Tai exclaimed, smiling at his six-year-old daughter. The girl rubbed her eyes and said, a still drowsy smile on her face "Morning, Daddy."

"Hungry, sweetie? I'm about to finish making breakfast. Wait a bit. I promise it won't take much longer."

"Okay, daddy." Miki piped up, her mouth watering at the mention of breakfast. Not only had she inherited most of Tai's looks, but she had also inherited his hearty appetite. Fortunately, unlike Yuuko, Tai was not the type to experiment much in the dinner so there were no, eh interesting concoctions, like beef jerky shakes.

Miki briefly turned around and greeted her mother's picture, something that Yuko and Susumo had taught her and Tai encouraged. She turned on the TV to watch _Chibi Maruko Chan_ , lying on her stomach and giggling at the narrator's occasional snark. Her blanket-made-shawl was now on the couch.

Once breakfast had been made and the two headed to eat, Tai asked, "How'd you sleep? Any nightmares?"

"Not this time." Miki shook her head, smiling before eating a bit of rice.

"Glad to hear that, Miki."

As the two continued to eat, Tai commented, looking outside, "Today is very nice, isn't it?"

Miki nodded, swallowing a gulp of her orange juice.

"Maybe we can be able to head to the Digital World to visit Agumon and Betamon there. Let's see if we can talk to Izzy about it."

Miki's eyes lit up as she nodded eagerly, exclaiming, "Yes! I'd like that!"

"After breakfast, you can take a small bath and get dressed." Tai said, sipping a bit of coffee in his cup. "And then we can head off to visit Izzy and see if we can get to the Digital World."

Miki nodded as she began eating faster to Tai's notice. Miki loved the Digimon and the prospect of being able to visit their world thrilled her, not only for the potential adventures that she could have there but also because this would be the first time she ever visited.

 _Perhaps now, it can give me a reason to reunite with my friends and apologize to them for being so distant._ Tai thought, a hopeful smile on his face. A few years back, he had lost contact with the Digi-destined with the exception of his younger sister Kari and her husband Takeru "T.K", something he felt shameful for doing so. He knew Sakura wouldn't have wanted him to drift away from his friends. While she wasn't a Digi-Destined, she had grown close to his circle of friends, even being close friends with Sora.

_Sora._

His mind drifted back to Sora and the last time they had seen each other. It was a cool March day, a few days after Sakura's funeral. He remembered how lovely she looked and how sad she looked. They shared a conversation and shared how their lives were going. While her young son Yosuke was doing pretty well, Sora's husband Takuya had been incredibly sick on the other hand. And then she left back to home, and Tai somehow felt sadder than he had. As if he didn't want her to go yet. Sure, he had a crush on her in the younger years, but it was clear that she saw him as a friend, and only that, and he respected that, even if it did leave him slightly upset that one Christmas. He found it weird, and he found it weirder now when he smiled at the prospect of seeing her again.

"Daddy, come on!" Miki shouted, putting her dishes in the sink, fidgeting like a puppy. "I wanna see Agumon and Betamon!"

"Okay, Miki. I'll set up the bath for you and some clothes."

Miki excitedly rushed to the bathroom, Tai following suit.


	2. Chapter 2 : Chamomile Tea and Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Uuggghhhhh**...this chapter was surprisingly more difficult to write than the first one. Mainly because I wasn't sure what direction I wanted to take. Like just when I was sure that I had something planned, I had the outright _**brilliant**_ idea to decide to do it another way. And this cycle went on and on until I looked in the mirror and told myself to get a damn grip or this story will never be finished.
> 
> I need to stop being picky and learn to be satisfied more often. This is why I get nothing on every single Valentines' Day.
> 
> ...I kid! I do get chocolates for Valentines' at least, in a platonic sense which is good for me. Anywhoo...onto Sora's chapter. Let's see how life's been treating her as a single mama, eh?
> 
> Second Chance at Love

Chapter 2 : Chamomile Tea and Strength

The sun rays of the rising morning dawn felt nice and warm against thirty-four-year-old Sora Takenouchi's skin. She slowly opened her maroon eyes, letting her eyesight clear up first. She gently let out the first conscious breath of the day. She felt so great and comfortable in this state. A part of her didn't want to leave her bed. But another part chided herself over such laziness. _It's a lovely day out there, come on, you don't wanna miss it out now_. her wiser voice whispered gently.

Sora then began to slowly sit up. She removed the sheet from her body gently to make things easier. She sat up the bed with a gradual stretch of her arms. Taking a deep breath, she observed her room out of pure casualness before her day started.

Her eyes settled into the mirror that was connected in her drawer. It was a beautiful thing, something her aunt, her mother's sister, had given to her as a wedding present. She noticed she had an impressive case of bedhead, causing her to brush gently her fiery hair with her hands. Starting on her freshman year in university, Sora had settled on letting her hair grow. While her hair wasn't as super long as Rapunzel or something, it certainly wasn't the short bob cut she had sported growing up. It was long enough to reach a little above her backside. She had the longest hair out of the closer female Digi-Destined. It was ironic as she was still considered more tomboyish in comparison to them.

She stood up and slowly removed her light blue short-sleeved short pajama shirt and matching pants, leaving her in her bra and panties. She reached for her yellow robe to put on for the time being until she took a shower and dressed. She glanced at her digital clock, reading 7:20 A.M. She shook her head in slight annoyance and amusement. No matter how hard she tried, she could never truly sleep in. A blessing for days where she had to wake up early and a curse for when she wanted to stay asleep a little longer on her free days. Yosuke had also had such a mixed gift. She was positive that he was already up now.

The first thing to do today? Make the bed of course.

She neatly folded the bed sheet, and made the bed, the corners neatly made and the pillows fluffed for tonight when she'd need it's services. As she looked at her work, she glanced at it, a slight sadness in her heart.

"Honey, it's not the same without you…" she whispered sadly. She couldn't believe how time had passed. Sometimes it felt like yesterday she was seated in a cold bench, holding her son gently, both of them dressed in black. Her father, Haruhiko Takenouchi, also dressed in black, looked at her with sadness and sympathy, squeezing her hand gently. That….horrid crematorium, even though she knew this was what he wanted. They had discussed it in the final days before he went to the hospital for the last time. Those painful days where all he could do to comfort her were a warm smile at her direction.

Even though the wound of the loss wasn't as potent or even frequent as it was a few years ago, it was still punctured in her heart, popping up on a few occasions, sometimes significant ones like his would-be birthday and their would-be anniversary.

Gathering her emotional strength, Sora grabbed a clean change of undergarments and clothing, and her blue towel, ready for a quick shower.

After a shower and getting dressed, Sora exited out, her wet hair wrapped in a towel, making her humorously comment to herself she looked like Marge Simpson. As she walked down into second floor, she could hear the sound of shouts and lasers being turned on from the TV. The redheaded woman peeked in to see that her six-year-old son was seated on the living room, watching morning cartoons.

"Morning, Yosuke!" Sora greeted, causing her son to turn around in surprise. He immediately smiled and said, "G'morning, Mom!" His red hair also had a bit of bedhead, causing Sora to walk over and gently smooth her little boy's hair.

"Mama!" the little boy said in a semi-whine, "Don't do that to my hair! I'm not a baby anymore."

Some kids enter that 'I want to be grown-up' stage earlier than other kids. The ones where they try not to get too overexcited, try to help around the house, try to be more adult.

Yosuke was part of the category of the former. Sora couldn't help but chalk it up to the fact that growing up without a father for a good chunk of his life had made him this. It may have been a small way that he adapted to such a loss he wasn't fully aware of. Haruhiko had a more optimistic explanation, stating that since Sora was also quite a responsible girl even at a young age, it just naturally went with Yosuke as well. Perhaps it was a mix of both in the end.

"How'd you sleep, sweetie?" Sora asked warmly, taking a seat next to her son.

"Okay." Yosuke nodded, turning down the volume of the tv to allow his mother to talk a bit.

"Hungry?" Sora asked, looking at the clock for a bit. It was a bit early, just five minutes shy of turning eight, but she knew later her son would be asking for breakfast.

"Kinda." Yosuke admitted, before his stomach gurgled a bit to his embarrassment. A sheepish smile escaped his lips as Sora chuckled. "More like really." Sora joked gently before stating, "Tell you what, just wait a bit and breakfast will be coming. Maybe we can have a bit of waffles, today?"

On the mention of waffles, Yosuke's bright blue eyes lit up with excitement. "With strawberries on top?"

"If you want." Sora replied.

"Yes! Yes!" Yosuke cried out in joy before realizing his outburst and said, a sheepish smile on his face, "I mean, yes, Mom."

Sora slightly chuckled to herself as she left to the kitchen. Their home was a nice condo that had her flower shop on the first floor. It was a bonus to be able to be there for her son and her husband back when he was among the living realm.

Takuya Yoshida, God rest his soul, was a good man, even if he almost never had a day where his health was perfect. Not just a handsome man with black sleek hair, blue eyes, and a nice build but a loving man. A very pleasant surprise for Sora after her last two boyfriends turned out to be a two-timing philanderer and a domestic abuser in sheep's clothing respectively.

Takuya and Sora met in their second year of college. A few months before that, Sora had broken up with the mentioned abusive ex, hanks to Tai, no less, even if the way he helped her get out of the relationship was a smidge…unorthodox. Mimi had been the one to set the date. Nervousness from both parties began to vanish as they conversed, finding themselves smiling and laughing, now at ease.

Sora remembered her wedding day clearly. A nice white church, her friends as the bridesmaids, Mimi as maid of honor obviously. Her hair was neatly made into curls at the ends, reaching her bare shoulders. Her off-the-shoulder white wedding dress that Yosuke said reminded him of a fairytale princess dress when looking at his parents' wedding photos. How they said their vows and kissed, everyone cheering them on.

Life wasn't easy however. Sora didn't blame Takuya at all however. For one, it wasn't like he wanted to live a life riddled with health conditions that put you closer to death's door. He also made it clear to her that the moment they began seriously dating that he wasn't a healthy man. Takuya had been riddled with illnesses ever since he was three years old.

And yet, what he lacked in having good health, he made up for in having a good heart. One of Sora's fondest memories of their relationship where during the time she was pregnant with Yosuke. She had suffered an impressive case of morning sickness, vomiting and feeling like utter crap. As she limped to the kitchen, still in her flannel pajamas the top unbuttoned still, she saw Takuya in the table, a nice piping cup of chamomile tea. She wasn't a huge fan of the tea itself but it was a nice gesture that all she could do was say to her husband through tears, "Thank you" as she drank it.

He had been there for her when she was in labor, only having to leave, reluctantly, when the nurses ordered him to stay back. When Yosuke was born on a cold but peaceful February morning, they were over the morning. Takuya and her joy knew no bounds. Takuya couldn't stop gushing to his friends how wonderful his son was. He was a doting father.

The couple survived a lot together in their short but sweet marriage. Their first home being burnt from a gas leak, her mother's death after a brave but tragic battle with breast cancer, a horrifying pandemic that rocked all the nations and put Takuya, correction everyone, at risk. They came out unscathed.

Then just when things started to look up, Takuya was diagnosed with lung cancer. December 28, 2020. December 28, such an accursed day for Sora. Not only because it was the day her mother died but also because it was that fateful day Takuya received a death sentence basically.

He fought hard and bravely, Sora knew. He never gave up no matter how grim the prognosis looked. He'd fall and break on a few occasions, but get up and continue to fight to live a little longer. Sadly, Sora said goodbye to Takuya on October 10, 2021. Her son hardly had any memories of his father. That was the part that truly made her sad. And yet she thanked everyone. The doctors for fighting hard to the bitter end. Her father, family members, and friends for helping them economically and caring for Yosuke. Takuya for being there no matter what. God for allowing her to meet such a nice man who'd bless her with love, kindness, and her beloved son who she wouldn't trade for the world. Even if that time with that man was tragically brief.

As mother and son ate their breakfast, Yosuke piped up, "Mama, you wanna know what I dreamt of?"

"What, baby?" Sora asked curiously before taking a bite of her breakfast.

"I dreamt that I was in a field of flowers with Biyomon and Penguinmon in the digital world. I then heard a voice and when we went to investigate it. It was papa."

"Your father?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but when I was about to catch up to him…" Yosuke paused as he took a bite of his waffles, having finished the main course.

"Honey?" Sora asked in concern. Did this dream turn into a nightmare?

"I dunno. I woke up to go to the bathroom." Yosuke said sheepishly.

_Thank God_ , Sora thought in relief. She was afraid the dream would lead to tears for her son. She knew that her son was secretly asking for some father figure in his life. Her father, Haruhiko, bless his soul, was a wonderful father figure to Yosuke. But Haruhiko wouldn't be around forever, Sora knew sadly.

"Do you think we can visit Biyomon and Penguinmon in the Digital World?" Yosuke piped up.

Sora thought before grinning slightly, "Well, I don't see why not." The anniversary of that fateful day was today. It was shocking years ago, back when her mother was alive, back when the biggest worries were the upcoming soccer game coming up, back when anyone had contact with Tai, that she had been sucked into another world and met many creatures, some horrible and filled with evil intentions yet some with kind hearts and friendly dispositions.

Yosuke grinned, "I can't wait to see the others hopefully. Like Yuki and Akira." Sora said gently, "Well, after finishing breakfast, you can get dressed and we'll visit Grandpa to see if he can get us to the Digital World."

Yosuke nodded and began to eat, a little more hurried this time.

_This will give some time for the gang to reunite_ , Sora thought, her eyes shining with excitement. It had been ages since all thirteen digi-destined had been able to unite. A small part of her especially hoped Tai would be there. She was curious to see how things had been looking up for him and Mizuki. Perhaps, Tai would have the courage to allow himself to be closer to his group once more this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is a smidge sad, I bet. Third chapter should be a bit upbeat if you know what's going to happen. Come on I made it obvious. Though spoiler alert : Tai and Sora will have to go through one more test. Just a small one. (wink)
> 
> So, notes, notes. Ah yes, I have them. Author's Notes, here we go :
> 
> So Sora's a florist first off in this instead of a fashion designer. Some might find it a bit unfitting if not more so than her canon job but I disagree. I feel like it'd fit her. You might notice a few stark differences between Tai and Sora such as their change in hair or lack of (Tai's preference to keep his hair the way it was versus Sora's decision to have her hair longer), the contact they have with the Digital World, even the prospects on how their spouses died (Sakura's more of the unexpected tragic death while Takuya's death is more in line on the sad fact that not everyone has the chance to be healthy at a young age). Though small differences I think they set up how the characters could interact.
> 
> Sora's mention of a bad time with an abusive ex and Tai helping her to get out of it to a previous story of mine, Must Have Been The Wind. However, this has a different outcome. While Tai and Sora hook up in that story, in this story, they don't. Or more accurately, they don't hook up in the moment.
> 
> Yes, Penguinmon as Yosuke's Digimon may seem like an odd choice. Even I'm not completely satisfied with this choice. Nothing against the guy at all. However, I checked Yokomon's (Biyomon's prior form) evolution for any changes, and I found that Penguinmon was one of those forms, albeit in some wikis. So not sure if this is true or not, but just bear with me okay? I'm using artistic license in this case, even though I try to stray away from it.
> 
> Killing Toshiko off may seem like a sadistic move on my part ("bad enough you make Sora a widow, you kill off her mom as well?!") but I want to make something clear. Sadly, not everyone gets to have their parents for a long period of time like until their late forties, or fifties, sometimes older if fortune smiles upon you. Just a week ago, I learned that a high school classmate of mine, same age as me, lost his mother a few years back to cancer. Sometimes stuff happens sadly. I'm pretty sure Sora's not the only Digi-Destined here to have lost a parent. And yes, my apologies for adding a mention to that horrid situation the world has been in for about a year but like I said, trying to add a smidge of realism here.
> 
> I don't own the canon characters except for the fan characters, such as Mizuki, Yosuke, Sakura, and Takuya. Regardless I do hope you guys enjoy. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed lately and favorited this story. I greatly appreciate constructive reviews and favorites. Happy Valentine's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sad start, eh? Trust me, next chapter will be sad too.
> 
> I do have some references :
> 
> Yes, Tai keeps his hair the way he had it in his youth in my headcanon instead of his canon look in the epilogue. He just looks so bald without that style. Maybe I'm exaggerating but that's how I feel. And you all know that I have him as a firefighter.
> 
> Betamon is from the same line as Agumon as they both originate from Koromon. Since the epilogue gave Tai's kid a Koromon, I did the same thing but with my own twist of having Miki have a Digimon that wasn't Agumon. No offense to the guy but just wanted to make it a bit unique.
> 
> Chibi Maruko Chan is a kids' anime in Japan that is super popular. It's like the Japanese version of Peppa Pig or Caillou but far more tolerable. Why didn't we in the US have this instead?
> 
> I don't own the canon characters. I only own Miki and Sakura to an extent. Do enjoy. Don't let this sad chapter distract you, I can assure you this has a happy ending.


End file.
